


The Seventh Avenger

by MiniM236



Series: The Soldier and Spy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, BAMF ladies, Ballet, Budapest, Clint is wierd, Coulson has a daughter, Drama, F/M, Family, Jealousy, Kayla doesn't like sharing, Language!, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Matchmaker Tony Stark, Mentions of Rape, Mild Smut, Nick Fury Lies, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Room, Romance, Steve does not give up, Strike Team Delta, Tony Is Not Helping, annoying friends, mentions of abuse, quite AU, so are Tony and Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Kayla Clark of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ex Russian Assassin and KGB Spy. Codename: Phoenix, Division(s): STRIKE Team Delta, Avengers. What happens when The Avengers initiative is called into action? Will Kayla discover a secret about her past? Will she find love with a certain Captain or will past enemies, an angry assassin ex boyfriend and a closed heart get in the way? "Why don't you love?" "Because falling off a cliff is less painful than falling in love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_**Russia, Moscow - December 25th 1987** _

_Katarina Averina paced around the spacious living room, cradling her two month old baby, mindlessly humming an old lullaby_

_"You like it?" She smiled down to her baby "Our first and last Christmas together" she sighed sadly as she looked out the window_

_"They'll be coming soon for you Katya but you mustn't be scared" Katarina told her daughter who was playing with her long brown hair "I'm sorry I won't be there, I'll be long gone but don't worry, no matter how bad it is there, you have to be very strong"_

_"You have a gift, it is very powerful so don't let them know you have it" Katarina continued, looking into the baby's greyish blue eyes through her brown ones "You have your father's eyes, maybe one day you'll meet him" Katya's eyes shut and open, a sign she was tired. Katarina looked out the window and saw men approaching the house, so she wrapped the child into a blanket and put her in a Moses basket, which she than ran up the stairs with, quickly putting in a room_

_"I love you, my little firebird" Katarina said as she kissed Katya on her head before running downstairs_

_Katya heard arguing, a lot of punches, a smashing sound and then silence. Light footsteps then filled the silence, coming nearer and nearer, then the door opened_

_"Little Katya Averina, so small and innocent, perfect" a voice purred as a man picked her up and carried her away, out of her home. They stopped and turned around and all Katya saw was her two storey house, lit up in flames. Her mothers screams filled the place_

_"Don't worry, you will soon enjoy this" A voice yet again purred_

* * *

Kayla shot up in her bed in a cold sweat, that night was almost 25 years ago. She was now 24 years old and a lot had changed.

She did go through the Red Room, became best friends with Natasha when she was four, they blew up the Red Room when nine, worked for Ivan Petrovitch up until they were 15. They met a 15 year old Agent Clint Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D and both soon became Agents Natasha Romanoff and Kayla Clark of S.H.I.E.L.D and after that three became best friends and STRIKE Team Delta, also known as Fury's Favourites or Phil Coulson's kids, which was true, Phil was their father figure and they had Agent Melinda May or The Calvary as their kick ass mother. Life seemed normal, well as normal as it can get for three of the world's most dangerous and feared assassins and the best spies. A lot changed when Kayla met Thor the God of Thunder in New Mexico and recruited him for the Avengers Initiative which he gladly agreed to, so after that, she went on a lot of 'normal' missions and was injured on the last one in Abidjan. She was currently in their shared apartment , located in Hell's Kitchen

Kayla looked over to her phone to see it was 2 pm. Phil had made her sleep, again using his 'special patches'. Natasha was on a mission in Russia, which she was annoyed about and Clint was... Well she didn't know what he was doing, just that it had something to do with a base called PEGASUS and the Tesseract.

She got dressed in a black leather jacket, dark purple tank, black jeans and black ankle boots. She attached her S.H.I.E.L.D Badge along with her gun to her waist and her shock gauntlets to her wrists. Kayla locked the apartment and walked across the street to Starbucks, god knows she needed it. She ordered the coffee and sat down reading a newspaper. About fifteen minutes someone sat across from her.

"Hey Coulson" Kayla said not taking her eyes of the paper

"I can never scare you, can I?" Phil whined

"Clint did and then after that he spent two days in the vents thinking I was going to kill him" Kayla smiled "Where's the Hawk? Why isn't he back yet?"

"Barton's been... Compromised" Phil stated. Kayla froze and then took a breath

"What happened?" Kayla asked, an emotionless expression across her face

"Remember New Mexico? It seems his brother is here and he stole the Tesseract" Coulson explained, not mentioning Thor's name in public

"I knew that file I had Dr Foster do would come in handy" Kayla told him "Its time to assemble the Avengers, isn't it?"

Coulson nodded, handing her a big black gift box as well as a silver brief cas "Files on The Tesseract and Loki and We need you to get The big guy"

"Who? The Hulk? We all know how that might go down" Kayla scoffed

"No, The Captain" Coulson answered. Kayla raised an eyebrow and opened the gift box and a saw a pair of black heels and a black dress

"You want me to seduce Captain America or bring him in?" Kayla questioned. Coulson laughed and shook his head

"We're now at war Kayla, the iniative is our last hope, you leave for D.C in about half an hour" Coulson stated as he got up

"War, getting sick of those" Kayla rolled her eyes to herself before leaving, picking up the box and briefcase.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla meets the Captain

Kayla walked into an old gym in D.C., the sort of place where a super hero from the 40s would be late at night. She was in a knee high black dress that contoured to her figure perfectly, black heels that were high but not too high and and her hair was out, slightly bouncing as she walked.

Upon entering, she heard the sound of grunting and a punching bag hit the ground and then saw the man himself, Captain Steve Rogers

"Having trouble sleeping?" She asked him. Steve turned around and began taking the tape off his hands

"I've slept for 70 years ma'am, I think I've had my fill" Steve answered, not taking his eyes off her. She was beautiful

"Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world" Kayla said, walking towards him

"When I went to sleep, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won, never mentioned what we lost" Kayla nodded understandably, she knows they didn't tell him everything

"We've made a lot of mistakes Captain, some very recently" She answered handing him a file,

"The Tesseract? Why have you got this?" Steve asked in both confusion and shocked

"I don't know myself, but a guy called Loki has taken it, he's not from around here" Kayla explained "We're sort of at war now"

"What if I don't want to go?" Steve asked. Kayla gave him a small, mischievous smile and walked closer to him

"I'm sure I can be very persuasive" Kayla said in a low, seductive voice. At the moment they were very close to each other. She slowly grabbed his hand, twisted it, flipping them, her legs around his neck, flooring him and she rolled over and stood up, smoothing out her dress

"I imagine that is not the first time you've done that" Steve said rubbing his neck, looking up at the assassin

"No and its not the last, like I said Captain, I can be very persuasive" Kayla stated then her phone rang. It was Fury.

_"Clark"_

_"Agent Clark, is the Captain in?" Fury asked_

_"Yes sir"_

_"Did you have to... Persuade him?"_

_Kayla glanced at the Captain who had just gotten up and grabbed a punching bag "I think he gets the idea that I can be very persuasive" she could hear Fury shaking his head and smiling_

_"Coulson will be on the roof of his apartment building with a quinjet, you leave at 9am sharp"_

_"Yes sir"_

_"And Clark? Keep him alive or out of the infirmary I tired of dealing with your, Romanoff's and Barton's 'accidents'". Fury ordered_

_"Not making a promise I might not be able to keep sir" Kayla shot back._

_Fury sighed "Helicarrier tomorrow, Fury out"_

"We leave tomorrow at 9am sharp. I will be at your door around 8:55, I expect you'll be ready" Kayla explained

"Yes ma'am, I never caught your name" Steve said

"Agent Kayla Clark" Steve nodded "Now is there anything on the Tesseract I ought to know?"

Steve picked up his gym bag and punching bag and began walking away"You should've left it in the ocean"

"Couldn't agree with you more" Kayla muttered as she watched him leave. Steve turned around, but saw she had already left and slightly smiled. She was a woman not to be messed with and he liked that, reminded him of Peggy.

Maybe they would be friends.

* * *

The next morning, she arrived at his door exactly at 8:55, Steve answered the door immediately and she had on a black leather jacket, navy blue tank, black jeans and those black ankle boots he had seen a lot of women wear.

"Right on time" Steve said as they walked up the stairs, he noticed the emotionless expression on her face

"Are you okay ma'am?" Steve asked

"Fine Captain" Kayla answered as they reached the roof. When they were there, they met with Agent Coulson who led them into the quinjet and they took off

"Captain Rogers, This Agent Phil Coulson" Kayla introduced as the two shook hands

"Its an honour to meet you sir" Phil said with big smile

"Thank you sir" Steve smiled back. Kayla rolled her eyes and started reading a file

"I sort of met you, I watched you as you slept" Coulson rambled. Steve smiled slowly faded

"This just got awkward" Kayla murmured then spoke up "We all sort of met you when you were asleep, my friend had to tranquilize you as you ran into Times Square"

"Okay" Steve nodded. He then picked up a file marked the Hulk and starts reading

"How'd it go with Stark?" Kayla asked Coulson

"He's still upset about Natasha's report, I'm not sure how Pepper puts up with him" Phil sighed shaking his head. Then Steve spoke up

"So this Dr Banner man was trying to replicate the serum Howard and Dr Erskine used on me?" He asked

"A lot of people were, you were the world's first superhero" Phil said "When he's not the Hulk, the guys like a Stephen Hawking"

"Who?" Steve glanced in confusion at both of them

"He's a really smart person" Kayla elaborated. Steve nodded and stood up and leant on the frame, Phil did the same

"I hope I'm the right man for the job" Steve sighed

"Oh you are" Phil reassured him "We made some changes to the uniform, I had a little design input, still has the stars and stripes"

"Aren't the stars and stripes a little old fashioned?" Steve asked, Phil was about to say something but Kayla took the words of out his mouth

"With everything that's about to come to light and everything that's might happen, a little old fashioned is what we need" Kayla said

"I don't think that anything could surprise me at this point" Steve chuckled

"Ten bucks says you're wrong" Kayla challenged then looked out the window "Guys we're about to land"

* * *

Natasha watched as the quinjet landed with her best friend in it. The words 'Barton's been compromised' still rang in her head. Unlike Kayla who loved and saw Clint as her big brother, Natasha loved, loved Clint but she was the Black Widow for a reason. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Kayla, Coulson and Captain Rogers walk towards her

"Hey Nat" Kayla greeted

"Hey Kayla" Natasha nodded and then looked at Coulson "They need you on the bridge, face time"

"I'll see you later" Coulson said as he walked away

"Captain Rogers, this is Agent Natasha Romanoff or The Black Widow" Kayla introduced as the three walked

"It was quite the buzz finding you in the ice, I thought Coulson was going to swoon" Natasha said with a slight smirk "Did he ask you to sign his trading cards?"

"Trading cards?" Steve asked a little bemused

"They're vintage , he's very proud" Kayla chimed as a confused looking man was walking towards them

"Dr Banner!" Natasha called him

"Agent Romanoff" he nodded

"This is Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Kayla Clark" Natasha introduced as they shook hands

"Word is you can find the cube" Steve

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce asked nervously

"Only word I care about" Steve smiled making Bruce loosen up a little

"This all must be quite new to you" Bruce said

"Actually its all quite familiar" Steve said looking around. Kayla and Natasha both looked over the edge

"Gentlemen, you might wanna step back, its gonna get a little hard to breathe" Natasha told them though it sounded like a warning

"Are we on a submarine?" Steve asked

"They want me in a pressurised container?" Bruce smirked. They both looked over the edge to see they were actually rising, the wind now blowing faster

"No this is much worse" Bruce joked


	3. Chapter 2

Natasha and Kayla led the scientist and the soldier through a corridor. The girls were looking around, agents nodding at them and it was silent until Steve spoke up.

"What is this place?" He asked. Natasha and Kayla looks at each other before the four entered through automatic doors

"Captain, Doctor, I present the Helicarrier" Kayla announced. There were agents everywhere on computers, monitoring everything from the engines to CCTV footage. Agent Hill was giving out orders while Director Fury was looking on his monitors

"Shields are up" Agent Hill called out

"Alright, lets vanish" Fury ordered. He then turned to see the four

"I swear he loves to say that everyone time we are on this boat" Kayla whispered to Natasha, causing the red head to smirk

"Dr Banner, thank you for coming" Fury said shaking his hand. Steve was too busy looking around in awe at how far technology has come

"Thank you for asking nicely" Bruce smiled nervously and then the two went into a conversation about finding the Tesseract. Kayla walked over to a gobsmacked Steve

"Hey" she smiled slightly, startling him a bit "So what do you think Captain?"

"I think I owe you ten bucks" Steve smirked handing her a ten dollar note "and call me Steve, Captain is for when we're in the field"

Kayla nodded "Well if I'm to call you Steve, you are to call me Kayla, It's Phoenix in the field"

"The seventh and final avenger" Steve said, remembering the files

"Yep, the last one though I was one of the first people to know about the Avengers iniative" Kayla explained. Steve nodded in return. He looked at her again to see yet again no emotions giving away how she was feeling

"So why is your code name Phoenix?" He asked. Kayla tensed slightly at question, then spotted Coulson

"Coulson, sir, could you keep an eye on the Captain for me while I speak to Agent Romanoff?" Kayla asked. Phil's face lit up slightly but kept professional

"Of course Agent Clark" Phil nodded as Kayla quickly jogged down the corridor. She turned to the lab where Natasha was showing Bruce where everything was and making sure he was settled

"I see Natasha is being nice for once" Kayla teased walking into the lab,

Natasha faked a frown "I can be nice, I'll see you later doctor". Bruce simply gave a shy smile in response before getting to work.

The two girls walked down the hallway to their shared bunks where they kept clothes and uniform since the two sometimes stayed on the Helicarrier. They both suited up in their uniforms, black skin-tight leather catsuits, fastened by belts with a red hourglass for the Black Widow and a shadowed bird for the Phoenix. They were both attaching their weapons to themselves when Natasha spoke

"So Captain America huh? Exactly how I imagined him" she said

"You do realise all three of us, Coulson and May saw him in his little ice box, being thawed out?" Kayla stated as if it was normal

"No I mean how he is, all formal with the ma'am's and sirs, like a soldier" Natasha explained. Kayla just shrugged

" I don't see what the fuss is about, he's just a man, a human being like the rest of them" Kayla said "Plus we're Russian, so don't expect me get all Coulson over him" Natasha put her hands up

"I've seen the way he looks at you, he's trying to figure you out" Natasha said with a raised eyebrow while adjusting her comm to her ear

"Yeah and I've seen the way you and Clint look at each other" Kayla shot back, making Natasha look down

"I'm sorry" she immediately apologised "Clint would be making jokes about Coulson and Steve now" they both smiled at the memory when Coulson first told them about his trading cards. They began walking back to the bridge

"It's okay, we just gotta stick together, okay?" Natasha said as they walked inside. They both saw Phil next to Steve who looked distracted but at the same time didn't wanna be rude. Both women stood either side of Fury who was looking through files, which he quickly shut off seeing them next to him.

"What have I told the two of you about sneaking up on me?" He scolded lightly

"I'm sick of tired of being targeted for your childish pranks, you pieces of shit" Kayla started

"And then your cursed at all three of us in russian, knowing full well it was offensive" Natasha finished. Fury was about to say something when an agent called out

"We have a 74% facial match!" Fury rushed over to him and looked at the computer screen "Scratch that, 92% 100%, Stuggart, Germany"

"Captain, Phoenix, your up, Widow, I want you co piloting and on weapons" They all nodded, rushing out. Kayla stopped and turned around, making Steve stop as well

"Sir, should I use my powers?" She asked the director. He put his hands on hips and looked straight at her

"Agent Clark, you are going up against a psychopathic Demi God with severe Daddy issues and your asking me for permission to use your powers? I think we know the answer to that question" Fury said sharply. Kayla simply nodded and ran off again, Steve confused, went to the armoury to get the uniform and Shield he had missed

  
As the quinjet approached Stuggart, Steve noticed Kayla's knee shaking and she was taking deep breaths. He considered putting his hand on it put thought she was the type of woman to kick him in a very sensitive area.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked the woman. Kayla looked up and stopped

"Yes, I'm fine" Kayla answered with a quick but false smile

"So what did you mean when you asked Fury to use your powers? Did you mean your powers of persuasion?" He said referring to the way she floored him in the gym

She smiled a small, genuine smile, that made Steve feel as if he's accomplished something, and shook her head "I have kinetic abilities" that statement was met with a confused stare

"They're like powers that come from my mind. I have Pyrokinesis, Geokinesis, Cytokinesis, Aerokenisis, Hydrokenisis, which are basically the ablities to control the elements, Telekinesis and telepathy " she explained

"That's amazing. How did you get them?" Steve asked

"I was born with them. You ever heard of mutants?" Kayla asked. Steve shook his head

"We're actually the equivalent to human beings, just a little more advanced with special abilities. We're sometimes seen as a threat" Kayla explained quickly and sharply "As freaks, monsters"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Steve began

"Its fine, I rarely use my powers anyway, I'm an assassin, I like guns and breaking people necks" Kayla said.

"Guys get ready, your gonna have to a roof landing" Natasha said, opening the hatch door. Steve and Kayla went to the open door, the jet near the roof, so there was no need for a parachute. They both jumped onto the roof and scrambled down the building. They looked to see people running out of a building, a man walking calmly out an evil smirk upon his face. Loki. He was yelling kneel and the crowd did as he said in fear.

"Shit. He's duplicated himself, I cant tell which ones the real one" Kayla whispered

"Language" Steve frowned and Kayla rolled her eyes

"...Is this not your natural state? To be ruled over?..." The two listened to Loki's speech

"Cap, this guy is crazy" Kayla finalised

"What gave it away?" Steve asked sarcastically. They both turned and saw an elder man stand up

"There are always men like you" he said to Loki. Kayla muttered something about him being so stupid, to which Steve replied "He's just standing up for his rights"

"Look upon your elder people, let him be an example" Loki said as he charged up his scepter

"Cap" Kayla warned "He's about to kill that man" Steve and Kayla then ran and jumped in front of the man, blocking the blast with his Shield, which then sent Loki back

"Last time I was here, there was man like you, we ended up disagreeing" Steve said smartly

"Ahh, The soldier, the man out of time and the mutant, a blunder on the Earths existence" Loki snarled at the pair

"I've been called worse" Kayla told him with attitude"In various languages actually"

"And I'm not the one out of time" Steve said charging towards Loki, flipping and kicking him in the face while the people ran away. As Loki knocked Steve down, Kayla then charged at him. To his surprise, she slid between his legs, hitting somewhere uncomfortable, before drop kicking him. Loki then turned to her, grabbing her neck. Meanwhile, Natasha pointed the jets weapons at the god, getting ready to shoot

"Loki, put down the weapon, now" She spoke through the comm. Natasha then gasped to see her best friend in Loki's grasp "And put down Agent Clark" she demanded

Kayla looked up, she felt herself losing air, she ten remembered Loki was a frost giant.

"Hey Loki, Frost Giant, right?" Kayla said hoarsely. This was then met with a confused expression. She was getting sick of that expression. Kayla placed one of her hands on Loki's arm and starting heating up, making Loki throw her to her to the ground in shock, while his skin turned blue. Steve rushed over to Kayla

"Phoenix, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, while helping her up. His hand touched her small ones and they both quickly moved them away

"Fine Captain" Kayla coughed

"You are very powerful" Loki said with a wicked smile "But you are no match for-" he was cut off by the sound of heavy rock

"What is that?" Steve asked. Kayla just smiled and shook her head

"Agent Romanoff, miss me?" A voice asked. In the jet, Natasha just smiled and shook her head. Then, Iron Man came down and shot Loki to the ground, all of his weapons pointed at him

"Make your move, Reindeer Games" Tony Stark added. Loki then took off his armour and put his hands up in surrender

"Good move" Tony said. Steve and Kayla walked over to him

"Mr Stark" Steve greeted

"Captain" Steve greeted back and then saw Kayla "Phoenix, right?"

"Mr Stark" Kayla acknowledged

  
On the jet, Loki was handcuffed while Fury was talking to the rest of them.

"He hasn't said a word sir, not since Stark shot him down" Natasha told Fury over the comm, they all heard Fury sigh in irritation.

"Just bring him back" And then the line was cut

"Something's wrong" Steve told Kayla and Tony

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" A now de-helmeted Tony asked

"I don't remember it being this easy, this guy packs a wallop" Steve said as Tony kept eyeing him

"What is your thing, Yoga?" Tony asked. Kayla inwardly face palmed and walked in the middle of them

"What?" Steve asked back

"You might of missed a lot during your time as a... Capsicle" Tony smirked

"Tony" Kayla warned, but couldn't stop a smile playing at her lips

"Fury didn't tell me he was bringing you in" An annoyed Steve shot back

"Yeah, well Fury doesn't tell anyone a lot of things, but I knew he was coming, is that enough for you, Steve?" Kayla challenged. Steve nodded

"I like her" Tony said pointing at Kayla

"Its a shame the feelings not mutual" Kayla replied coldly. Then a flash of lightning and sound of rumbling thunder came and Loki's face dropped

"What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki said. Then it felt as if something heavy landed on the jet and the hatch opened to reveal Thor God Of Thunder. He entered and grabbed Loki.

"Thor! Stop!" Kayla yelled, but it was too late. Thor had already flew away with him.

"Now there's that guy" Tony complained

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked

"Is he a friendly?" Steve asked

"Yeah, he is " Kayla said standing up "That's Thor"

"New Mexico, right" Natasha stated

"It doesn't matter, either way the Tesseract is lost" Tony said, his helmet now on his head and he was getting ready to fly

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve demanded

"I have a plan, attack" and with Tony flew away. Steve sighed in irritation and started putting on a parachute

"Cap, I think you should sit this one out" Natasha suggested, though it was more an order

"I don't see how I can" Steve said

"These guys come from legends, they are basically gods" Natasha reminded him

"There's only one God ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that" Steve said. That made Kayla and Natasha roll their eyes

Before he jumped out, Kayla grabbed his arm "Be careful, okay? You may be a super soldier, but this is the God of Thunder" Steve nodded and smiled before jumping out. Natasha closed the hatch and Kayla sat down

"Hey, you think he can do it?" Natasha asked

"Nope" Kayla said popping the 'P'


	4. Chapter 3

The group made it back to the helicarrier with Loki after the three having a 'small' fight which destroyed half of a german forrest and Natasha getting 20 bucks from Kayla. While guards took Loki to his cell which was originally built for the Hulk, the rest gathered to the bridge's conference table to watch Fury talking to Loki.

 **"In case you so much as scratch that glass, you will plummet down 20,000 feet into the water"** Fury told Loki, who was grinning widely

"Why the hell is that bastard grinning for?" Kayla seethed as she was standing behind Bruce. Natasha, Steve and Agent Hill looked at her with the same feeling.

 **"An Impressive cage, though I think not built for me"** Loki grinned " **Something stronger, A beast who makes play he's still a man and a filthy mutant, and a woman at that, a living mistake"** He spat. Everyone turned a gaze to Bruce and Kayla in pity, while Thor looked at them as if to apologise for his brothers words. Bruce tensed at the words and Kayla sensed this, putting a hand on his shoulder, she gave him a small smile and he tensed less, returning the smile. Steve who was sitting across the the table felt slight jealousy, but why would he?

 **"How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"** Loki grinned snidely

 **"How desperate am I?"** Fury scowled **"You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't even hope to control, you talk about peace yet you mean the other thing and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate"**

 **"Ooh it burns you, to have come so close. To have the Tesseract , to have power. Ulimited Power. And for what? 'A warm light for all man kind to share' and then to be reminded of what real power is "** Loki taunted

Fury scoffed and began walking out **"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something** ". The feed then shut off. Everyone was silent for a few moments taking in what had just happened.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce commented dryly

Kayla chuckled slightly at this "Yeah, and I thought we were the ones with 'major issues'" she directed her gaze to Natasha who was thinking the exact same thing

"Loki's gonna drag this out, So Thor, what's his play?" Steve questioned the God

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He wants to lead him against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I suspect for the Tesseract" Thor replied

"An army? From outer space?"

"So he's building another portal" Bruce said

"That's what he needs Erik Selvig for" Kayla said as she took a seat at the table next to Steve

"Selvig?" Thor questioned

"He's an astrophysicist"

"He's a friend"

"Loki has him under some sort of spell" Natasha chimed "Along with one of ours" both russians in the room looked at each other when she mentioned Clint. They needed him back.

Steve turned to Kayla "Could you try and break the spell with your powers?". Everyone then looked at the brunette.

Kayla sighed, she knew sooner or later someone would ask this "I was strong enough to burn Loki when he had me in that choke hold, but I looked in his head. After seeing some pretty disturbing things, and thats coming from me, this is magic, nothing not even the Professor or Ivan trained me for. I'm sorry guys"

Steve smiled at her in understanding. It wasn't her fault "So why'd he let us take him? Why not escape? He's not leading an army from here"

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki" Bruce interjected "The guys brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell the crazy on him"

"Have care how you speak, Loki may be beyond reason but he is of Asgard and my brother" Thor snapped

"He killed 80 people in two days" Natasha shot  back, an eyebrow raised

"He's adopted" Thor offered

"Of course he's adopted" Steve murmured to Kayla, making her smirk

"Iridium, what did he need the iridium for?" Bruce quizzed

"It's a stabilising agent" A voice said. They all turned to see Tony Stark walking in and whispering something to Coulson "It means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD

Tony strutted past Kayla "Hey Firebird" he greeted "Aren't you a baroness?" he then remembered a trip he and Pepper went to in Paris.

"One, don't give me pet names, especially not 'Firebird' Kayla shot back coldly "Two, yes but the marriage was over a long time ago" Tony shrugged before walking up to Thor

"No hard feelings Point Break, you got a mean swing" he patted his arm, Thor looking confused "Also it means, he can keep the portal open for as long as he wants"

He then looked over to the crew "raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails" Tony glanced across the room before spotting an agent "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did" he exclaimed pointing at him

Everyone was confused by his behaviour, all but Natasha and Kayla. Natasha, having gone undercover as his assistant saw it was just his persona, but Kayla looked into his mind and saw it was all a mask to hide the pain and trauma of his knew what it was like. She too had many masks.

He then covered on eye and looked at the monitors where Fury would stand "How does Fury even see these?"

Agent Hill looked irritated "He turns"

Tony frowned slightly before inserting something into the computers "Sounds exhausting" he said before refocusing "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily, only major component, he still need a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube"

Agent Hill narrowed her eyes at him "Since when did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last Night" Tony answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world "The packet, Selvings notes - Extraction Theory papers - Am I the only one who did the reading?"

No one answered, but Steve looked at Kayla in surprise that someone could pick up info that quickly.

"Does Loki need any particular power source?" Steve asked

"He's got to heat the cube to a 120 million Kelvin to break through the Coulomb barrier" Bruce said

"Right, unless Selving has figured out how to stablize the quantum tunelling effect" Tony guessed

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet" Bruce finished

"Finally, someone who speaks English" Tony exclaimed, going over to Bruce and introducing himself

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked

"Its okay, no one else got it, as much as they're too proud to admit it" Kayla said. Steve smiled at her

"...I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a huge green rage monster" Tony said to Banner. Everyone looked at him as if to say "Really Stark?"

"Thanks" Bruce looked down awkwardly

"Dr Banner is only here to track the cube, I was hoping that you might join him" Fury informed Stark walking into the room

"I think we should start with that stick of his. It works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon" Steve suggested

"I don't know about that but it's powered by the cube and I wanna know how it turned two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys" Fury ordered

"Monkeys? I don't understand" Thor said confused

"I do!" Steve announced, looking pleased with himself "I understood that reference" Kayla smiled at the way he got so excited and whispered a 'well done' which he beamed at.

Tony rolled his eyes and turned to Bruce "Shall we play Doctor.?"

"This way Mr Stark" Bruce answered and the two made their way to the lab

"Hey Tash, training?" Kayla asked her friend

"Ten minutes, last one there cleans Clint's nest" The two rushed out of the room, leaving everyone, but a smirking Coulson and a slightly annoyed Fury, confused

"Nest?"

**....0....**

"Duck!" Natasha called to her friend as she roundhouse kicked a robot. The two were in a simulation that Fury made after the whole Hammer drone incident and the two didn't know what they would be facing.

Natasha flipped over Kayla as she slid under her, which then allowed the brunette to flip herself over a virtual car, planting a bomb in the final robots hand. She then jumped bringing Natasha down with her and the simulation was over. Both were panting heavily, beads of sweat dripping down their foreheads

"You did good" Kayla said as she hugged the read head. They were interrupted by applause. They both turned to see Thor and Steve standing at the door, Thor was clapping

"It is good to see women warriors, much like my friend Lady Sif" Thor complimented

"Sif, I like her" Kayla said

"I'm guessing SHIELD didn't teach you those moves" Steve said

"Can't teach us what we already knew when we were 6 Cap" Natasha stated "I'm gonna go talk to Loki"

"Would you like me to accompany you Lady Natasha?" Thor asked

"No thanks Thor, but thanks" Natasha said as her and Thor left. Steve was looking at Kayla and blushing

"Do women always wear that when training?" He asked nervously looking at her tight tank top and shorts

"Yeah, I guess" Kayla answered "Though in your time women didn't really train did they gramps?"

Steve chuckled "No, things are a lot different now, but the women are still beautiful"

Kayla blushed slightly "Even if my beauty could kill?" Steve smiled at her "I'll be five minutes, I'll meet you out there"

Steve walked outside the training room and exactly 5 minutes later, Kayla came out in full SHIELD uniform, her brown hair hanging out that reached her waist.

"Come on lets walk" Steve said as the two walked down the hallway

"So how long you been at SHIELD?" He asked

"Well I'm 24 now and I joined when I was 15 so almost 10 years" Kayla answered

"That young! Why?" Steve asked

"Lets just say me and Natasha got into some trouble with SHIELD" Kayla said, not wanting to go into further detail

"So your parents must be proud" Kayla looked down "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.."

"Its okay, my mom was killed when I was 2 months old, didn't know who my father was, but its okay, I guess I sort of have a family" Kayla said

"I know how you feel, my dad died during war and then my mom died from the flu. All I had was Bucky" Steve said "What was your mom's name?"

Kayla smiled "Katarina Averina" Steve was confused. That name was Russian and Kayla's last name was Clark.

"You have a different name" Steve pointed out

"Yeah, I'm Russian. When me and Natasha defected, we changed our names or Americanized them" Kayla stated "And before you ask, I'm not telling you my real name"

"Pleassse" Steve mocked begged "Or is it 'Classified?"

"Bingo" The side of Kayla's mouth twitched. They were walking near the lab when they heard an "ow!" From Bruce

"Now I know what Nat had to deal with" Kayla muttered to herself as the two entered the lab.

Hey guys! Please review. Reviews mean Love! And I'd like to know what you guys think might happen and your


	5. Chapter 4

Kayla and Steve entered the lab to see Tony poking Bruce with a shock pen, making the doctor yell out in surprise.

"Hey, are you nuts?" Steve yelled at Stark

"You really have a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow Jazz? Bongo drums? Huge Bag of weed?" Tony quizzed, ignoring the Captain's outburst

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked him

"Funny things are" Tony stated

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is not funny" Steve said. Kayla gave him a look "No offence, doctor"

"It's okay, I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle pointy things" Bruce said dismissively, noticing the protective stance Kayla took

Tony pointed at the doctor "Your tip toeing big man, you need to strut"

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark"

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables" Tony started firing out questions

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked. He didn't like the idea of secrets

"He's a spy Cap, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets" Tony explained "I think Clark knows something" Both men looked at Kayla

"What the hell makes you think that?" Kayla scoffed

"Well you are a SHIELD agent. They trained you to lie" Tony pointed out

Kayla laughed a little "Two things. SHIELD agents aren't very good liars, I'm Russian. Secondly, do you really think me, Agent Romanoff or Agent Barton are trusted around here? We are the three best assassins and spies in the entire world , you do the math, genius"

"I believe you, mostly because I'm scared" Tony said "Its bugging him too, isn't it?" The three looked at Bruce

"I'm just here to finish my work" Bruce said nervously

"Dr Banner? Steve questioned. Bruce took of his glasses

" 'A warm light for all man kind' Loki's jab about the cube to Fury"

"We heard it" Kayla said

"Well I think that was meant for you" Bruce pointed towards Tony "Even if Barton didn't post it all over the news"

"You mean Stark Tower? That big ugly..." Tony gave Steve a dirty look "Building in New York"

"Its powered by an Arc reactor" Bruce continued "That building will run itself, for what? A year?"

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy" Tony said

"Well then why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce asked "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer has finished breaking into SHIELD's secure files" the genius said while eating a handful of blueberries

"I'm sorry did you just say-" Steve looked taken aback

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, we'll know every single dirty secret SHIELD has to hide" He then opened packet of blueberries "Blueberry?"

Steve scoffed "and you wondering why they didn't want you around"

"An intelligence Agency that fears intelligence? Historically not possible" Tony replied

"Its true" Kayla chimed. Steve turned to her and raised his eyebrows "We had a couple of issues with enemy organisations, still do"

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. He's a man who wants to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them" Steve commanded. Kayla mentally face palmed. Get ready for World War 3.

"Followings not really my style" Tony shot back

"Right because you're all about style" Steve said, sarcasm dripping from his voice

"Which one of us a)Wearing a spangley outfit and b) not of use?" Tony said. Steve tensed up, so Kayla put her hand on his bicep and gave him a warning look, calming him down

"Tell me none of this smells funky to you Captain?" Bruce asked

He paused for a moment before answering "Just find the cube" Steve said and stormed out

"That's the guy my dad loved? They should've left him on ice" Tony stated

"Mr Stark, I know about your 'issues' with your father and understand why you might hate Steve, just him a break" Kayla told him

* * *

Kayla jogged down the corridor, catching up with Steve who looked like a man on a mission.

"Where you going?" Kayla asked as she caught up with him, now walking

"To be honest I don't know" Steve lied "Why are you staying with me? Aren't you gonna go with Coulson or Natasha?"

"Well that stung" Kayla said bluntly

"No, no, no! I mean you could stay with me if you wanted to, its just I'm quite boring" Steve quickly covered up

"Its okay" Kayla nodded "I know you really know where you're going"

"Its just, I don't want you to get hurt" Steve said. _Wrong choice of words Steven_ he told himself

"You do realise you are talking to an assassin right?" Kayla said "I can take care of myself, I did floor you" Steve laughed "What?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone" Steve said

"Now where are you really going? You look like a man hunting for something" Kayla asked again "Or Coulson when one of us 'borrows' something"

Steve smiled slightly "I'm looking for something"

She groaned "Can you elaborate, I got chocked by a god, I'm not in the mood for puzzles"

"I have a feeling that if SHIELD are hiding something, they would put it somewhere no one would look, right?" Steve began

"So you also think something's going on?" Kayla asked

"Maybe" Steve said quietly "Though I'm not admitting Starks right"

"Мужчины, полный гордости **(Men, so full of pride)** " Kayla scoffed. Steve looked at her in confusion

"I think I might know where SHIELD keeps their secrets" Kayla began switching back to English "The Hull Hangar, its where we keep... Very classified things, come on" The two began walking down the corridor

They went through three or four corridors before reaching a large iron door which was the entrance. Steve used most of his strength and pushed the door open. The two cautiously walked inside. They down to see crates filling the isles and realised they were on another floor

"Only one way down, you need.." Steve began but saw Kayla already getting reading to jump over the railing "..Help"

"Come on Cap, we don't have all night" Kayla smirked as she jumped down, landing in a crouched position. The captain soon joined her, landing on his feet, making her mumble something about him being a show off. They looked through the isles and crates for anything SHIELD might be hiding. Steve opened a crate and froze in anger, seeing weapons he was all too familiar with.

"Kayla, I think I know what SHIELD were hiding" Kayla turned around, hearing the anger in Steve's voice. She went over to him.

"What?" she then saw the big guns in the crate "Are those-?"

"HYDRA weapons? Yep" Steve seethed

"Fuck" Was all Kayla could say

Steve looked at her "Language" he said pointedly

Kayla rolled her eyes "Really? We're looking at HYDRA weapons from World War 2 and your complaining about my language?" They both looked at the weapons. Steve picked one up

"Nick has a lot of explaining to do" Steve growled as the two began to leave.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they finally know why Fury wants the Tesseract so badly and Kayla would never teach a kindergarten class

Kayla and Steve were walking swiftly down the hallways of the Helicarrier. After discovering the HYDRA weapons, Steve was angry as hell and was clasping his free hand open and shut

"I can't believe this. I didn't think Fury would ever do this" Kayla said shaking her head. She might have little trust in Fury but this was unexpected. "Why?"

"Its not your fault, you didn't know" he reassured her "But we're gonna find out why"

They had rounded another corner and reached the lab. They could hear part of, what appeared to be, an argument between Tony and Fury. Steve and Kayla stormed into the room, looking pissed off.

"PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons," he spat , dropping a HYDRA weapon onto the table which caused Fury, Bruce and Tony to turn around. Steve faced Tony and said "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract." Director Fury tried to explain. "This does not mean that we're-"

"I'm sorry, Nick," Tony moved to the computer screen, turning it around to show plans of the weapons. "What were you lying?" Kayla scoffed and cursed in Russian

Steve laughed, though it was humourless. "I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

It was at that moment that Natasha and Thor walked in. Natasha kept her eyes locked on Bruce while he returned the look, frustrated.

"Did you know about this?" He asked angrily. Natasha looked at the screen in brief shock but then returned to her regular demeanour

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" She retorted

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Bruce snarled

"Loki's manipulating you," she warned

"And you've been doing what exactly?" He argued

"None of you came here because me and Kayla batted our eyelashes at you" Natasha said

Kayla was more than angry. She felt telekinetic energy building up in her head, causing a brief feeling of nausea but she pushed the feeling down and kept on her poker face.

"I know and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce demanded

"Because of him," Nick replied, pointing a finger at Thor.

The God of Thunder looked stunned. "Me?" He asked

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learnt that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury explained

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor argued

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched," He made a point to look at Kayla. "They can't be controlled."

Kayla looked at Fury and scoffed "What do you mean I can't be controlled?" She spat

Steve interrupted whatever Fury was about to say. "Can't be controlled? Like you controlled the cube?" He asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies-" Thor pointed out

Thor continued his speech. "It is a signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve quizzed.

Fury didn't let Thor answer. "You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."

Kayla's head started to feel heavier and heavier by the minute. The more angrier she felt, energy was building up like a brick wall that was going to get knocked down if the pressure got too high

"A nuclear deterrent," Tony scoffed "Cause that calms everything down"

Fury then turned to Tony. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" Steve started to mutter. Kayla gave him a pointed look

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" The billionaire questioned defensively.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asked

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor grumbled.

Fury snapped. "Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up? "

"Did you always give your champions such distrust?" Thor questioned

Natasha spoke up. "Are you boys really that naïve? SHIELD monitors potential threats." Her expression was firm but she looked at Kayla, both knowing they are still quite high up on that list.

"Captain America's on the potential threat list?" Tony burst out, finding it hilarious. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"I swear to God, Stark, one more crack..." Steve murmured

"Threatening! I feel threatened!" Tony yelled

None of them noticed the blue gem on Loki's scepter glowing brightly.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Thor drabbled on.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time bomb." Banner stated. Kayla nodded in agreement

"You need to step away," Nick warned him, harshly.

Tony slung his arm around Steve's shoulders, not in a friendly manner. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

Cap shoved his arm off of him. "You know damn well why! Back off!"

Stark squared up to Steve, trying to intimidate the captain. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

Kayla got in between the two "That's enough! Seriously, If I wanted to deal with kids, I would've become a kindergarten teacher"

They ignored her and carried on arguing. Add another brick to the wall.

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" Steve taunted.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony stated. Natasha and Kayla both shrugged in agreement

Steve smiled sarcastically. "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage-"

"Steve..." Kayla began "Don't cross that line when you don't know what happened"

"The only thing you fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Kayla rolled her eyes knowing full well Tony has made the sacrifice play for the woman he loved and the other two people he cared about

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony shrugged trying to not let the statement get to him

"Tony, stop" Kayla demanded

He turned his attention to her. "Why? Trying to protect your boyfriend?" Kayla was seriously close to throwing a knife in his direction

She glared at him and felt more energy building up, her head now hurting "Love is for Children" she said through gritted teeth. Natasha took a small step forward just in case

"Always a way out..." Steve said, referring to their original argument. "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

Something inside of Tony shattered. He remembered his father saying something to him along those lines to him and then hearing his father's favourite person say it? "A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"Tony! That was too far" Kayla said

"And you," he spat, facing Kayla, who was standing in between the men. "You're not even meant to exist! Loki was right you are a blunder on the Earth's existence!" Natasha put a hold on her gun to stop her from shooting the genius for saying that to her surrogate sister

Anger rose up in Kayla. Soon all the yelling became echo's and now that brick wall had fallen. A wave of energy burst through the room, making everyone stumble and look at her in shock.

"Kayla, are you ok?" Natasha asked with a soft expression

"Yeah, I am now" Kayla then glared at everyone "And there's a lot more I could do, that was a minor blow. Listen to yourselves, We're all adults here yet we're arguing like freakin' toddlers! I know right now, no one wants to be here but Natasha is right, Loki manipulating you. We are battling against a force to be reckoned with and, if we can't work together for 2 seconds, then we might as well hand Loki the world"

" I'm still not taking what I said back" Tony sneered to Steve

He laughed bitterly. "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

Thor found this amusing "You people are so petty and tiny."

The argument commenced again.

"Yeah, this is a team," Bruce muttered.

Fury stepped in. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce sneered

"That cell was just in case-" Fury tried

"In case you needed to kill me," he finished coldly. "But you can't! I know! I tried!"

The room went silent at that, everyone looking at Bruce in despair. Kayla looking at him in understanding.

"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

"I know how you feel doc" Kayla murmured to herself

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Natasha, Fury and Kayla reached for their guns as Banner picked up the scepter.

Steve tried to warn him off. "Doctor Banner... put down the scepter."

Bruce looked down towards his hands, stunned to see that he was, in fact, holding the scepter. The computer, next to him, started beeping.

"Got it," Tony said.

Banner slowly and cautiously placed the scepter back down and went towards the computer, checking on it.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce said sarcastically

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get there faster," Tony stated.

"Look, all of us-" Steve started to say.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard," Thor boomed. "No human is a match for it."

Tony span around to leave but was stopped when Steve held onto his arm. "You're not going alone!"

"You gonna stop me?" Tony retorted.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve challenged

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony growled

Kayla cursed to them both in Russia before stepping between the two. "Stop it" She yelled, hitting them upside their heads

"Ow!-" Steve said rubbing his head

"What the hell-" Tony complained.

"I have a gun and I'm not going to feel a thing shooting either of you" she threatened sounding very calm,

Both men looked like they were about to protest.

"I mean it," she informed them firmly.

They glanced down to the floor, staying silent.

"Oh my God!" Bruce murmured.

Everyone was thrown backwards in an explosion. Steve, Tony, Fury and Thor flew across the lab while Natasha, Bruce and Kayla fell down into a lower room. Kayla landed front first, Natasha the same, her ankle trapped under a piece of rubble and Bruce on his knees, his eyes green.

"Bruce, Dr Banner, come on, you can fight it, you just gotta fight it" Natasha said as she shook the rubble of her leg and then shook her friend "Kayla?"

"Can we just go back to Russia now?' Kayla joked as she moaned from the pain. She then saw the shaking Doctor "Bruce?" She whispered

Two SHIELD agents came around the corner. Both women were signalling them frantically to leave, so they quickly ran away.

"Natasha?" Kayla asked

"I swear on my life I will get you out of this. You will walk away, and never-" Natasha

"You're life?!" Bruce, now turning into the Hulk growled

Another explosion hit the Helicarrier, making them stumble. The doctor looked at them, he started changing into the Hulk just as the lights go out.

"Bruce." Kayla pleaded

Bruce gave them one last look as a human before transforming completely. Natasha managed to break free of the large debris, now the two women were standing. The Hulk, as if sensing them, turned his head towards them.

The two assassins looked at each other, Natasha silently linking her hand to Kayla's before saying "Run" the Hulk roared in anger as a response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm gonna post another story from my fan fiction account. It's gonna be a Clintasha story


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kayla gives a pep talk and loses her beloved handler

As soon as the Hulk roared in anger, the two women ran in fear, the Hulk hot on their tail, smashing and wrecking everything in his path. He soon swung at the pair, bashing them into a wall.

The Hulk was about to approach them when Thor jumped him, throwing him into the aircraft hanger, the two now engaging into a fight.

"Nat" Kayla said shakily as she slowly stood "Come on, we gotta keep going"

Natasha had one leg propped up to her chest and a face of fear that Kayla hasn't seen in a very long time. Her red hair was sticking to the sweat on her face and a tear rolled down her cheek

"I can't" Natasha managed to breath out. Kayla sat next to her and pulled her into a side hug, her head resting on her shoulder.

"Hey, I know everything is so different, this is nothing none of us were trained for. You think I'm okay? I almost got crushed by a robot from outer space that breathed fire and I'm still struggling with the reality of that" Natasha smiled softly "But we gotta stay strong, for SHIELD, for the world and for Clint, Phil, Mel and anyone else we like" They both let out a soft laugh at that knowing they didn't have that many friends at SHIELD.

"Where is Mel anyway?" Natasha asked

"Phil sent her on a mission in Dublin, making sure she wasn't in any of the cross fire" Kayla explained "So, can you do this?" She stood up, offering her hand to her friend

Natasha rolled her eyes and took her hand, standing up and hugged her. Their little 'moment was interrupted when Fury came in on the comm

"Agent Barton has been seen coming from the detention center, Lower levels. does anyone copy?" Fury asked

"Go ,go get our man back, I'll deal with the goons I'm sensing coming this way and check our resident prisoner hasn't escaped" Kayla smirked

"Be careful" Natasha said before running off

"You too Tash" Kayla whispered to herself. Kayla walked past the big hole to see a fighter jet now being covered by the Hulk. She saw Thor covering himself is with his hammer

"Thor, come on we gotta get your brother" she called to the God

Thor jogged up to her "Lady Clark, are you harmed?" Kayla rolled her eyes

"No more than usual" she stated "Come on, we gotta get your brother"

* * *

There was gunfire everywhere, it was like a battle field. Kayla and Thor hurried down the hallways of the Helicarrier, to find and detain Loki. Several of Loki's minions starting firing at the two. Kayla fired back and Thor firing blast of energy, eventually killing or rendering them unconscious.

Soon after more came out from behind them. Kayla sighed in annoyance as Thor prepared himself "Thor, go detain Loki, I'll deal with them"

The God hesitated "But Lady Clark-"

"Thor, right now you need to go make sure that psychopath brother of yours doesn't kill anyone else, I can handle myself"

Thor nodded, wishing her good luck and then disappearing from the hall.

Kayla turned around looking at the threat. There were about 15 of them. She took a deep breath as they charged towards her

"Sorry boys, funs over" and with a wave of her hands, a grey, shiny mist came from her hands. The element of air. All them men flew back, flipping through the air and coming to the ground with a thump, all unconscious or dead.

"Haven't done that in a while" she mused to herself before walking down the hallway. About halfway there, she then felt something. As if she'd been shot or stabbed. She checked her body and saw no wounds. Kayla shook her head and the feeling off before sprinting to the room where the cell was.

Kayla looked around the room to see Phil lying by the wall, holding a prototype weapon SHIELD made after the Destroyer came. She then saw him shoot the gun and looked across to see it hit Loki

She ran towards him, now seeing the blood on his shirt. His blood.

"So that's what it does" He mused "Kayla" he breathed

"Phil, come on" Kayla said putting a strand of hair behind her ear, her hand on his chest, trying to stop the bleeding "God you're pale"

"So are you" Kayla's skin was porcelain with a slight tan. Phil's breathing started to quicken slightly and he started to blink "K-Kayla, I'm n-not gonna m-make it"

Yes you are" Kayla protested. Phil put his hand on hers

"I-I'm sorry Kayla" Phil said "Y-Your an amazing girl you know? I-I'm proud of you" His eyelids where slowly opening and closing

"Phil, stay awake, me, you, Natasha, Clint we're a team, you can't leave yet and Melinda, you can't leave her" Kayla argued, trying hard not to crack. Phil nodded slightly then his eyelids suddenly widened. Kayla looked at him in confusion

"K-Kayla, look out" he warned. Kayla turned around to to feel something on her back, a spear

"Come with me my dear" A voice purred. Loki.

She put her hands up before he grabbed her, covering her mouth. Kayla struggled and groaned in protest but it was no use against the God of Mischief. He took her outside, where a helicopter was waiting with his goons. He threw her in the jet where she proceeded to yell at him.

"You psychopath!, I swear to god-" Kayla was cut off by being slapped unconscious

"All in good time my dear" Loki said stroking her cheek

"Where to sir?" The pilot asked

"New York, Stark Tower" He grinned mischievously, looking at the unconscious woman as the helicopter took off.

* * *

Fury rushed to his friend slumped on the wall, he was barely alive. He started calling for paramedics and put his hand on Phil's wound

"Come on man" Fury said softly

"N-Nick, you gotta tell her" Nick nodded

"I promise"

"Assemble the-" Phil's head fell to the side and his eyes closed. The paramedics arrived, checking him. Fury walked away and took a deep breath. This was going to be probably the most heartbreaking message he'd ever have to deliver

**"Agent Coulson is Down"**


	8. Chapter 7

Kayla woke up sitting upright on an armchair, a very comfortable one at that. Her vision blurred at first, she took in her surroundings. A lot of furniture and modern art on the walls and then a large bar full of alcohol. She then realised where she was, as there was one man who would have that much alcohol in one room.

"Stark place, great" Kayla muttered to herself. She then looked to see a figure with shiny, slick black hair staring out the widows. Definitely Loki. Kayla went to stand up but felt dizzy, holding onto the arms of the chair for support. Loki turned around to see her getting up and rushed over to her.

"Slowly my dear" He said putting her back in the chair

"Don't give me pet names" Kayla snapped "Why?"

Loki gave her a confused look "Why?"

"Why am I here? Why did you take me?" Kayla then looked at herself to see she was fully armed and in her catsuit that she wore when on missions "And how did you arm me and and change my uniform? That's never a good idea"

Loki smiled "You're very much like the female warriors back on Asgard, so full of fire and fight" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "And to answer your questions I want you to join me and Agent Barton gave me the code to your locker in the armoury"

"I would never joined you" Kayla spat

"Think about it. We would be unstoppable, your powers, you're the only one who has ever been able to burn me. It takes great power to do that" Loki said "And because once I take over the world, you will be my beautiful queen"

Kayla let out a small laugh, though it was humourless "You murdered one of the only people who ever gave a shit about me, the only great father figure I'd ever had and you want me to join you?" she scoffed "You're crazier than I thought"

"Oh Katya" Kayla flinched at the use of her old name "Maybe you'll need some persuasion" Loki drawled

"It seems the people you care about seem to always die in your name" Loki grinned "Your mother and now your father 'figure', maybe Agent Barton will end up killing Agent Romanoff and then I'll snap his skull in half..."

"I'm pretty sure Natasha has literally knocked sense back into Clint by now" Kayla shot at the god

Loki then pointed with his scepter at her "You're right. Maybe I'll have to drag some more people into this. Melinda May or The Calvary as your agency call her, how is she?"

"You leave her out of this" Kayla growled quietly

Loki leaned in, putting his hands on the arms of the chair. Now he was face to face with Kayla "Oh so much red in your ledger. Agent Barton told me everything he knows about you too, Agent Clark. The Red Room, Bosnia, Ukraine, Sao Paulo. Like your 'sister' your ledger is gushing red but you will never be able to wipe it out! How many more will die in your name? Maybe I'll take control of you and force you to kill them all and then when you wake up from the trance, you will have their dead bodies lying in front of you and you will have to live with that for the rest of your life!"

Kayla chocked at the thought "Now wonder Odin loved Thor more than you. You're a homicidal maniac"

Loki grinned before kissing her roughly on the lips "You're very creative with your words but you will join me" He walked out onto the platform

Kayla sank in her seat before muttering "Someone better get me soon or I'm jumping off the balcony"

 

**-Meanwhile on the Helicarrier-**

Fury walked to the Conference Table looking grumpy as ever where Tony and Steve were sitting. Tony was in a Black Sabbath shirt and jeans and Steve was in a blue long sleeved fitted shirt with black cargo pants.

"Paramedics just called it" He announced "We're dead up in the air here. Lost Banner, Thor, the cube and my one good eye" he chuckled slightly to himself and muttered "Maybe I had that coming"

"Sir, where is Kay- Agent Clark?" Steve asked fearing Loki had killed her

Fury looked up "That bastard Loki decided to take her" Steve breathed in harshly. Sure maybe they weren't quite friends, he didn't know what they were but she treated him like Steve Rogers, not Captain America.

Fury threw a stack of blood covered Captain America trading cards onto the table "These were in his pocket, guess he never did get you to sign them" Steve picked one up looking at it in sorrow whereas Tony stayed quiet

"Yes,we were going to use the cube to create arsenal but we had an even more dangerous idea" Fury began "To bring together a group of remarkable people, they would fight the battles we never could. Stark will know this, we called it The Avengers Initiative, they would be heroes" Fury glanced at the cards on the table "Phil Coulson died believing in the idea of heroes"

Tony, deciding he'd had enough, got up from his seat and walked out. "It's an old fashioned notion" Fury said before walking away

Steve followed Tony to where Loki's cell had previously been and saw him staring at the bloodstained wall the paramedics hadn't cleaned up

"Was he married?" Steve asked quietly. Tony shrugged

"He mentioned a cellist, I'm not sure"

"He seemed like a good man"

"He was an idiot" Tony stated stiffly

Steve looked confused "For believing?"

"For taking on Loki on his own, he should've waited.." Tony trailed off

"Sometimes there isn't a way out" Steve argued

"Yeah" Tony scoffed "I've heard that one before"

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked

"We are not a soldiers!" Tony snapped "I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I" Steve protested "But right now he's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, so we need to put our heads together..."

"He made this personal" Tony said

"That's not the point" Steve said

"No, that's exactly the point" Tony looked at the wall "Killing Agent, taking Kayla, he hit us where we all live, why?"

"To tear us apart" Steve answered "Distract us"

"Yeah but he likes to put on a show" Tony said

"Right, I caught his act in Stuggart" Steve said

"No, that was just opening night" Tony explained walking towards the captain "Loki, he's a full tilt diva, he wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..." Tony realised something

"Son of a bitch" Tony said walking away

"What Stark?" Steve called after him

Tony stopped and turned around"I know where he's going, get Romanoff and Barton in medbay and get a jet!"

Steve grabbed his Captain America suit and made his way to the infirmary, making a beeline to Agent Barton's room. He opened the door to see Natasha standing

"Cap, where's Kayla?" Natasha asked

"Loki took her" Natasha's face darkened "Does anyone know how to fly those jets?"

"I can" a voice said and out of the bathroom came Hawkeye wiping his hands on a towel "And what's this I hear that Loki's got Kayla?"

Steve looked at Natasha in uncertainty but she nodded signalling that he was okay "You got suits?" He asked the pair

"Yeah" Clint answered

"Suit up"

The three left the infirmary to go to the armoury to collect any weapons they might need. Hawkeye got his bow and assortment of arrows and arrowheads, Natasha getting her Widows Bite, guns and knives when she noticed the case next to hers was empty.

"Guys" she called to Steve and Clint who turned to her when she finished changing "Phoenix's suit and weapons are gone"

Clint looked down in guilt and cursed to himself "shit, shit, shit"

"Clint?" Natasha asked

"Before we left for Stuggart he asked me to tell him everything I knew about you two which is practically everything and then asked me for the codes for Kayla's armoury" Clint breathed in "I'm sorry for compromising you guys"

Steve looked uncertainly again at the Black Widow but looked away when she shot him a threating look before hitting Hawkeye upside the head

"Oww!" Clint cried "I said I was sorry"

Natasha smirked "I know, it's just I haven't done that in over 24 hours and I needed to. Let's go"

The trio, made their way to a quinjet, where they were stopped by an pilot.

"Excuse me but you can't be in here" He said tying to be intimidating

"Son" Steve began in his Captain America voice "Just don't" the pilot scurried off when he saw the looks Natasha and Clint were shooting him

"I'm pretty sure he just crapped his pants" Clit smirked getting in the pilot seat while Natasha was co piloting and Steve standing as the jet took off and Iron Man was flying by their side.

If Loki wanted war, that's exactly what he was gonna get.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day they assembled

Kayla was strolling around the seat she was once sitting in, twirling a knife between her index and middle finger, while Loki was outside waiting for something or someone.

Kayla then remembered Natasha telling her something about an A.I called JARVIS running Stark's housing and wondered if he was here.

"Jarvis?" She called out

"Hello Agent Clark, welcome to Stark Tower, may I be of assistance?" A British robotic voice chimed

"Do you know if any SHIELD quinjets or if Mr Stark are en route to New York?"

"Indeed ma'am" Jarvis answered "Mr Stark is currently flying towards New York, arrival time, about 10-15 minutes"

Kayla sighed in relief that at least Stark would be here soon "Thank You Jarvis"

Loki soon came into the room "The portal will be opening soon, prepare yourself"

"For what?"

"To watch your world fall apart" Kayla raised an eyebrow but then looked outside and a small smile played on her lips

"Well then I would prepare yourself seeing as you've got company" Kayla gestured for him to go outside. Loki scowled and stalked his way outside to the balcony, where Tony just landed, his machines took off his suit piece by piece and he walked inside.

"Hey Kayla, how's life?" Tony greeted her "You want a drink?"

Kayla rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar where he was getting out two glasses "Sure"

Tony then turned to Loki "You sure don't want a drink? We're gonna drink" He took out a bottle of scotch

"Stalling will get you nowhere" Loki seethed

"No, not stalling, threatening" Tony corrected "Sure you don't want a drink?"

Loki turned dramatically "The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that, what have I to fear?"

Tony poured the scotch into the glasses while discreetly sliding on two metal bracelets, giving Kayla a wink to which she nodded while picking up her glass

"The Avengers" Loki turned to face them "We're a team, you know. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes', that sort of thing" Tony explained

"Yes, I've met them" Loki said. Tony flashed him a fake smile

"But let's do a headcount here, Kayla, keep score" Tony said

"Gladly" Kayla said in a deadly calm voice

"Your brother, the Demi God" Loki flinched slightly "A super soldier, a living legend, who practically lives up to the legend, A man with breathtaking anger issues, me, a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and tech god with a full on war suit, throw in the world's three best assassins, one of which has powers not even I understand" Tony pointed to Loki "And you big fella have managed to piss us all off"

"That was the plan" Loki grinned

"Not a great plan" Kayla chimed downing her scotch

"True, because when we come, and we will, we're all just going to looking for you" Tony said. Kayla stepped no too far behind him, giving Loki a challenging look

"I have an army" Loki declared

"We have a Hulk" Tony shot back

Loki raised an eyebrow "I thought the beast had wondered off?"

"He's not a beast" Kayla snapped

"And you're missing the whole point. There is no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe you're army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it" Tony declared. Kayla smiled slightly at his choice of words.

"Well, how will your friends have time for me, when their too busy fighting you" Loki snarled, walking towards Tony, tapping his scepter on his arc, for it to have no effect. He then tried again for it to no effect

"This usually works" Loki stated confused

"Well performance issues" Tony muttered "Not too uncommon, you know, one out of five.." He was cut of by Loki violently grabbing his neck

"Jarvis, anytime now" Tony said quietly

"You will all fall beneath me!" Loki announced before throwing Tony through a window

"Oh my god" Kayla said covering her mouth "You bastard"

"That is what happens when-" Loki began but was cut off by being thrown to the ground by a red and gold blur. Kayla looked to the broken window and saw Iron Man flying up raising a hand and blasting Loki to the ground

"And there was another person you pissed off" Tony said, his voice sounding slightly metallic "His name was Phil"

"You're too late Metal Man, the portal has opened. The Chitauri are here" Loki said. Tony flew upwards to see a portal forming in the sky and Chitauri soldiers flying out of it, blasting at everything and everyone. Tony flew back to Kayla

"You need a ride?" He asked

Kayla shook her head "You need to control the situation, try to stop as many of them, I can take care of myself, tell the others I'll meet them soon"

"Alright, I'm tapping your comm into the feed" Iron Man said before flying off

Loki got up and smiled at Kayla "Ready to watch your world fall apart?"

Kayla stalked towards him with a calm but deadly smile on her face "Oh Loki, first rules of keeping me hostage" Loki gave her a confused look "Always keep me tied up" and in her hand, a glow of orange appeared and she threw it at Loki, who flew back as his cloak caught on fire.

Loki stood up, outraged as he put out the fire that left a scorch mark on his cloak. He fired his scepter at Kayla who cartwheeled out the way and hid behind a chair. She looked up to see Loki had disappeared

"Where are you?" She murmured

"Right behind you" Loki smirked as he put his scepter to her back and Kayla gasped as her eyes turned Tesseract blue.

"I have plans for you my dear" He said, leading her out to the balcony as he changed into his armour and helmet

* * *

 

Natasha and Clint were piloting while Steve was pacing around quite angrily.

"Hey Cap, you keep pacing around like that, Fury's not gonna be too happy with the hole in one of his jets" Clint said. Natasha elbowed him roughly

"Kayla's gonna be okay, she always is" Natasha told him, though she sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that

"How did-?" Steve began

"Captain America has a crush?" Clint asked "On Kitty Kat?" Natasha elbowed him again, even harder

"You know she hates it when you call her that" Natasha hissed

Steve blushed "What? No we're just colleges, teammates" Okay, so he thought she was beautiful and had a beautiful smile but that doesn't mean anything. Did it?

"Whatever, we're here" The three looked out of the window to see the destruction caused by the chitauri

"Holy shit" Clint said. Steve looked at him pointedly

"Language" Steve said sternly. Natasha smirked

"There you guys are" came Tony's obnoxious tone through the comm "What you do? Stop for drive thru? Swing by Park, Imma lay them out for you. By the way, assassin number 3 is okay. Pissed as hell but okay"

Clint breathed a sigh of relief before going to Park avenue, Natasha taking out Chitauri on the way. Building were being wrecked, people were running in a panic.

"Let's go to Stark's, see if we can get Loki" Natasha said.

-On the Balcony of Stark Tower -

Loki had changed into his battle armour and watched the chaos below him, buildings on fire and being destroyed. He then to turned Kayla, who was stood on the ledge, as if she was ready to jump and grinned

"Remember, you jump when I tell you to, you won't die" Loki smirked "If I decide to help you"

"Yes Loki" Kayla deadpanned. Her eyes were Tesseract blue but were dead inside. Loki grinned broadly and looked upon the city

"Good girl" His moment of glee was interrupted when he heard thumping noise. Thor.

"Loki!" Thor yelled "Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Loki turned to him and pointed his sceptre at him

"You can't! There is no stopping it!" Loki briefly turned again to the city "There is only the war"

Thor looked over Loki's shoulder and saw Kayla, her eyes focused. Too focused. But he would have to get rid of Loki first.

"So be it" Thor finalised. Loki then charged at Thor with his scepter and the two engaged into a very violent fight.

Thor tried to take the scepter and during the tug of war struggle, Loki managed to hit the quinjet, that Clint, Natasha and Steve were in and it crashed.

Thor then pulled Loki

* * *

by his clothing and forcefully turned his head to the city "Look at this! Is this the world you wanna rule?"

Loki pulled a sincere face"I can't stop it"

Thor looked at his brother -by adoption- in pity but relief that he thought he had turned him back "We can, together"

Loki's fave then turned to an evil smirk and he sneakily pulled out a small knife and stabbed Thor, kicking him away soon after "Sentiment, that was always your weakness"

Thor growled and charged at Loki, successfully beating him and held him over his head, throwing him to the ground. Loki then rolled over and landed on a Chitauri chariot, flying away. Thor grunted in anger and pulled the knife out of him. He then turned to Kayla who was dangerously close to the edge

"Lady Kayla..." Thor cautiously began to approach her but stopped as soon as she spoke

"Don't" Was all Kayla said, her voice shaky "Its all my fault, their all gonna die because me people because of me" Tears began going down her face

Thor was angry that his brother had broken her "None of this is your fault" Kayla shook her head

"I have to end it, I have to. He said its the only way I can save them because everyone is dying because of me" Kayla said, pain in her voice

"We can get you help, you just need to.." Thor stopped when all of a sudden Kayla fell off the edge "Nooo!" Thor roared in despair

  
Jump, was all Kayla heard in her head. She opened her eyes and realised she was falling, very fast in fact. It all came back to her, Loki, the tower, Thor. Kayla closed her eyes and thought it was the end when she felt a strong arm around her waist. Kayla opened her eyes and saw she was flying with Thor who looked briefly at her

"Thor?" Kayla asked quite breathlessly. Thor smiled

"You're okay Lady Clark, we are going to our fellow friends, hold on" Thor boomed before frying some Chitauri soldiers and going even faster. Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter. She then heard a conversation over the comms

"Just like Budapest all over again!" A female exclaimed. Natasha.

"We remember Budapest very differently" Clint deadpanned

"Got that right" Kayla muttered. Thor then spoke up

"Lady Clark, we are here, you might need to hold on tighter and prepare for battle" She didn't need to be told twice as Thor released her from his grip and blasted a group of Chitauri that were attacking Clint. Kayla slid down before jumping a soldier and shocking him with her gauntlet. She rolled over as the Chitauri fell and met Natasha, Clint and Steve's gaze.

"Miss me?" Kayla asked sarcastically. Natasha smiled and shook her head as she wrapped her best friend in a hug

"What? No hug for me Kitty Kat?" Clint teased with a fake pout. Kayla walked over to him, stepping over pieces of rubble and punched him in the shoulder before he pulled her into a hug

Kayla smirked as she looked into Steve's mind "Worried Captain?" she turned around to look at the Captain who rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Just looking out for a team mate" Steve nodded. Kayla nodded in return. Steve turned to Thor

"What's the story upstairs?"

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable" Thor said

"Thor's right" Tony confirmed "We gotta deal with these guys"

"And how in hell do you propose we do that?" Kayla asked

"As a team" Steve said. Everyone gave a glance at each other to think about that. Being a team.

"I still have unfinished business with Loki" Thor said, clutching his hammer"

"Yeah?" Clint said, fixing an arrow "Well... get in line"

"Save it" Steve snapped. Natasha looked at him, an eyebrow raised "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we'll need. We've got Stark up top, and he'll need us - " He was interrupted by the sound of a motor bike and they all turned to see Bruce waking towards them, wearing slightly larger clothes

"Well, this looks horrible" Bruce quipped nervously

"I've seen worse" Natasha stated and looked at Kayla in a shared memory of being chased by the Hulk

"Right" The Doctor looked down nervously "Sorry"

"Actually, in a situation like this" Kayla said with a hint of a smile on her lips "I think we could use a little worse"

"Stark" Steve said "He's here"

"Banner?" Tony asked hopefully

"Just like you said"

"Tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you" and at that moment, Iron Man was seen flying around the corner with a giant Alien-Whale hot on his tale

Thor, Clint and Steve gripped onto their weapons tightly, while Kayla and Natasha just looked up in shock.

"I don't see how that's a party" Natasha said confused

"Dr Banner" Steve said stepping towards the man "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry"

Bruce briefly smirked before taking a few steps forward "That's the thing Cap, I'm always angry" and before their eyes, the innocent, quiet doctor became the Hulk.

The Hulk turned and punched the whale, stopping it in its tracks while Tony shot missiles into the weak spots. Steve grabbed Kayla, pulling her close and ducking them both, along with Natasha underneath his shield while Thor and Clint hit pieces of debris with their weapons.

"Thanks" Kayla said quite nervously as her and Steve got up. He smiled and nodded in return.

Screams of Chitauri soldiers could be heard as the hung from buildings, ripping off masks to show their anger. The Avengers were now in a circle backs against each other. The Hulk let out a roar while beside him Hawkeye was preparing an arrow and aiming it. Thor twirled his hammer in his hand and the Black Widow was reloading a gun. Captain America had his shield ready in his hand and the Phoenix beside him had a gun in one hand, fire in the other as Iron Man steadily landed beside her, every single one of them giving out challenging looks.

It was time to fight and they were more than ready.

It was time to fight.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of New York with some unseen after effects on Phoenix.

As more aliens flew out of the portal, Natasha's eyes widened and she called with warning "Guys"

"Call it Captain" Tony said as everyone turned and lifted their heads to the sky

"Alright listen up" Steve began "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Hawkeye, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks turn it back or turn it ash"

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony

"Sure" Stark walked over to him and grabbed him "Better clench up Leoglas" and with that he and Clint flew into the air

"Thor, you've got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You've got the lightning, light the bastard's up" Thor nodded at the armour and grabbed Mjolnr, leaping into the air

"The three of us, we stay here on the ground," he commanded to the two women, "keep the fighting here." He turned to face the final member of their team and called, "And Hulk." His head whipped around to focus on the Captain

"Smash" with that the Hulk gave what seemed to be a grin and the trio watched as he kept into the sky and onto a nearby building, smashing Chitauri soldiers in his path

Kayla smiled slightly watching the Hulk but then a sharp pain came to her head and she faltered slightly, leaning onto a taxi for support. This didn't go unnoticed by Steve who walked over to her

"Phoenix, are you okay?" He asked, worry in his eyes

Kayla nodded and waved him off as she stood up straight "I'll be fine" he nodded and ran to fight some more knowing full well not to argue with her.

Kayla turned her head to see a squadron of soldiers heading her way and decided to use her powers for these guys

"Which element to use?" she mused to herself as they approached her. A sly smile formed on her lips as she summoned a ball of fire and threw at the soldiers, reducing them to ash. She then ran to another soldier, and flipped over him with his head in her grip, breaking his neck on the way down as she attacked another one by stabbing him in the neck. All of a sudden, another one popped out and she spun, lowering herself and knocking it's legs before spinning again and kicking it in the face, effectively knocking the soldier out before shooting it.

Kayla picked up a spear that one had dropped and weighed it in her hand. _I want one_ she thought to herself before shooting it at a alien approaching her as three more came towards her

"I just can't catch a break today can I?" she said

She began fighting against them and was kneeling as she spun the weapon in her hand, stabbing and blasting them. A Chitauri crept up behind her and grabbed her, so she pushed herself up and flipped it over her shoulder, taking out a gun and shooting it.

Kayla looked around her but what caught her eye was inside one of the wrecked buildings. A star. A red star. She cautiously walked towards the store but as she got closer it was gone. She shook the thought out of her head but a large rumbling sound came and plaster started falling , followed by debris. Kayla closed her eyes and covered her head as it fell and expected to feel various rocks and stones fall on her but a blur of red, blue and white grabbed her and both fell onto the side of a taxi

"Kayla, you're okay" A voice assured her. Steve. Her grip was like iron around his bicep and her face buried into his shoulder. Kayla slowing looked up at him before out of instinct, flinched away from him

"Hey, you're okay" Steve said but was confused as to why she might have done that "Why would you go to that building?"

Kayla looked over his shoulder to see the now demolished building "I thought I saw someone, I was wrong" _Because he's supposed to be dead_ She added in her head. She felt the top of her head to feel blood

"Sorry, we had a bit of a rough landing" Steve joked. Kayla sent him a small smile before getting up.

"Its okay, that's from fighting a squadron off" Kayla said

"What were you thinking? The buildings are unstable" Steve told her as if scolding a child

"Don't scold me Captain" She snapped but then saw the look on his face and softened softly "I just thought I saw someone in there"

Steve nodded "Where's Widow?" Kayla looked around to see Natasha was nowhere to be seen

Steve simply pointed up wards and she looked up to see Natasha holding onto a chariot and smirked. Her smirked faded when another sharp pain came to her head but she shook it off

"If we live through this, I'm going to China just to relax. They have awesome spa's there" Kayla joked. Steve chuckled and shook her head at her.

"Guys, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They got a lot of civilians trapped in there" Clint said through the comms

"We're on it" Steve replied

The two avengers ran towards the bank and jumped through the window, startling the Chitauri soldiers.

Steve threw his shield at the Chitauri soldier who appeared to have some sort of bomb as it began to beep. The two soldiers fired their weapons at them but they both ducked behind Steve's shield for cover. Steve quickly got up and put one in a headlock while Kayla grabbed one by throat and froze up his face, kicking him after.

"Everyone! Clear out!" Kayla yelled to the civilians who wasted no time in following her orders

The beeping on the bomb got quicker and quicker as the two continued fighting when one soldier set off the bomb, sending Kayla and Steve out the window, both landing roughly on a car.

They both groaned loudly as they slid off the car and looked around the battle ground the once busy city had become. Kayla thought back to Russia. She had turned small towns into places like this, the fire, the panic, dead bodies surrounding them. Kayla grabbed Steve's hand, why she didn't know, and just looked up at him.

* * *

Steve looked down at the assassin as she held his hand and the look she was giving him. A look of past memories coming to surface and he squeezed her hand in reassurance. Though she was covered in dust and blood, she still managed to have a sense of beauty and grace about her.

"We can do this" Kayla stated looking around her "Ready soldier?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Steve replied and the two continued fighting

Thor soon joined them and the trio were battling together, killing as many of them as possible. Steve stopped for a second to watch Kayla. Her hair blowing in the air as she leaned back, overwhelmed by the amount of power she was using. He found it amazing, the way she switched from telekinetically tearing an alien in half to turning a squadron to ash. A blast from a Chitauri soldier knocked Steve down and Kayla quickly dealt with it as Thor rushed to the Captain to help him up. Steve raised his shield as he got back up.

"Ready for another bout?" Thor asked

"What? You getting' sleepy?" Steve joked. Thor's laughter echoed in the empty street

Kayla walked over to the pair "Come on boys, no time for laying down. Kind of in the middle of a war" she smirked

"Spoken like a soldier" Steve said. Kayla raised an eyebrow

"Sorry Cap, spy, not soldier" Kayla corrected

She simply summoned a ball of fire but in her hand it was blue, Tesseract blue and fired it at a group of Chitauri, incinerating them. Kayla looked down at her hands in shock, as did Thor and Steve.

"How did I..?" Kayla breathed out

"Lady Clark, Loki's magic must have had an effect on you" Thor said

"No time to figure it out now, lets just carry on fighting, please" Kayla said

Steve was about to say something when Natasha's voice came through the comms "I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut down the portal!"

"Do it!" Steve ordered

"No! Wait!" Tony said

"Stark, these things are still coming in" Steve warned

"I got a nuke coming in. And I know just where to put it"

The three looked at each other "Stark, you know that's a one way trip, right?"

"Save it for the return" And they all looked to the skies as Tony flew higher and higher, gaining speed and flinging into the portal. All Chitauri soldiers and Leviathans fell dead

Kayla pulled in a sharp breath and nodded to Steve, eyes closed

"Close it" Steve ordered quietly to Black Widow

The portal began to slowly close when a figure fell through the portal, plummeting quickly to earth

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Kayla scoffed

"Son of a gun" Steve breathed but shot Kayla a sharp look. One way or another he was sorting out her language

"He's not slowing down" Thor stated worried while swinging his hammer. Just then, Hulk jumped up and grabbed Iron Man, both safely crashing to the ground.

Hulk put Iron Man on the ground and Thor, Kayla and Cap rushed to them. Thor ripped off Tony's mask to see his eyes closed and the arc reactor light dimming. Hulk let out a roar, startling the billionaire awake

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me no one kissed me" He then glanced at Kayla "Well apart from you Firebird"

Kayla shook her head "You can go fuck yourself Stark and what have I told you about calling me that?" She caught Steve looking at her "Don't 'language me Cap"

"We won" Steve breathed out, looking around in awe

"Alright. Yay. Great job guys. Can we not come in tomorrow, lets just take a day" Tony paused "Have you guys ever tried Shwarma? There's a Shawarma place around the corner" Steve and Thor chuckled at Tony's ramblings while Kayla looked around, emotionless

"It's not over yet" Thor said. They all looked up at Stark Tower

"Then Shawarma after?" Tony asked

An arrow flew past and landed on the remains of the taxi and down came Hawkeye, swinging on his bow and landing next to Kayla, wincing slightly as there were pieces of glass in his back

"Hawkeye, what have I told you about crashing through windows?" Kayla asked him

"So not sorry" Clint said before hugging her "Glad you're okay" he kissed the side of her head. Kayla was practically his little sister and he would have been distraught if something happened to her. That and Natasha would murder him.

"Ditto" Kayla replied

"Uh, sorry to break up this little touching moment but we got a psychopath to capture" Tony said, now standing up. Clint and Kayla broke apart and they all began to walk towards Stark tower when Steve pulled Kayla aside.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Steve asked her

"Fine. Why?" Kayla shrugged before re-joining Clint who wrapped an arm around her waist and looked over to Captain America suspiciously

 _Something happened_ Clint thought to himself and he was going to find out.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla learns some home truths from someone she didn't want to hear it from

All Avengers took the elevator to the top floor of Stark Tower or what was left of the top floor. The place had Loki shaped holes in the ground

"What the hell?!" Tony exclaimed looking at the state of the room

"Hulk Smash!" Hulk grunted

"Yes, Hulk Smash, just not on my living room floor!" Tony whined as they walked towards Loki, who was struggling to get up some steps. Loki then turned around to see Clint, holding an arrow to his face, Hulk and Tony standing to his left and Steve, Kayla and Natasha, who was holding his sceptre, all giving him challenging looks

Loki let out a small but nervous chuckle "I don't suppose I could have that drink now?"

"You could, I could make it for you" Natasha suggested with a smirk. Loki frowned slightly, knowing full well that the assassin would probably poison it

SHIELD agents came into the building and shackled Loki and were about to take him away when Kayla stopped them.

"Wait!" Kayla said and rushed over to the fallen god "What did you do to me?" she hissed. Loki gave her a shit eating grin and shook his head

"I did nothing. You held on" he shrugged

"What do you mean 'I held on'?" Kayla asked

"Like I said, I did nothing" Loki declared

"Don't you dare lie to me" Kayla spat "You haven't got the right to be lying to me"

"Don't talk to me about lying, wench" Loki hissed. Now everybody was listening to the conversation "You come from an agency of liars and murderers. Even the people who claim to love you have lied to you" Fury then came up in the lift "Have you asked Director Fury about your father?"

"Brother, that is enough" Thor yelled and clamped a mouth piece over his face and the agents took him away. Kayla looked at the ground and then at Fury. How could he know her father? She didn't even know who he was.

"Agent Clark.." Fury began but Kayla put up a finger, silencing him

"Tony wants schwarma, we need to get him there before he throws a temper tantrum" Kayla said, changing the subject and looked up at him with a stern look "We'll talk later"

"Alright... lets go" Tony said awkwardly

  
They silently sat at the table in the schwarma joint. None of them –minus Banner and Stark –had bothered to change. They were all covered in sweat, blood and dust. Kayla kept glancing at her hands, wondering what Loki had done to her and caught Steve doing the same, once or twice. She them looked over to Clint, who was struggling to keep weight on his legs.

"Clint? What's wrong?" Kayla asked. Clint looked down at his leg and Kayla sighed as she walked over to him

"Up" She simply said. Clint sighed as he hoisted his leg onto Natasha's lap, who began to smile

"Not too..." He was cut off by Kayla popping the dislocated knee bone back into place and he let out a stifled groan, to which the others, minus Natasha, winced at. Kayla wiped her hands and sat back down, smirking at her partner who scowled at her in return

"So when is the funeral going to be?" Tony asked. Clint looked at the others in confusion while Natasha and Kayla glared at the billionaire

"Who died?" Clint asked

"Um, Clint, there's something we need to.." Kayla began

"Where's Coulson? I thought he'd be the first here. Captain, has he shown you the trading cards?" Clint laughed but looked at everyone's shamed faces "What?"

"Loki.. he" Natasha struggled to get the words out "Coulson didn't make it"

"What?, No, no" Clint exclaimed in disbelief, shaking his head. Kayla laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back

"We're gonna be okay" Kayla reassured him with a stoic expression on her face

"Tomorrow, I shall take Loki back to Asgard" Thor said, wanting to change the subject

"Good, we'll stay at the helicarrier tonight" Steve nodded

"I don't think I'm welcome there" Bruce shifted nervously

"Don't worry Brucie" Tony said, slapping his back "I'll make sure no one hurts you"

"Thanks Tony" Bruce said sarcastically. Everyone went back to eating their food

* * *

The group were sat in a common room, watching various news reports about 'The battle of New York' as they had dubbed it. Kayla was sitting at a bar, struggling to stich up an arm wound as she didn't want to go to the infirmary.

"Need help?" A voice asked. Kayla looked up to see a nervous looking Steve Rogers sitting next to her

"Sure" Kayla sighed "If you haven't got dementia yet and remember how to stitch up a wound". She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes as he got to work

"I'm not that old, I'm 26" Steve protested

"If that makes you feel better" Kayla shrugged

"So, are you going to talk to Fury?" Steve asked. Kayla nodded

"How does Fury know my father? I don't even know who he is" Kayla quizzed. She then winced when Steve began tying up the wound

"Oh I'm sorry" He instantly apologized. Kayla waved him off, signalling that it was okay and he began wrapping bandage over it

"Oh god, who's gonna tell May?" Kayla groaned

"Who's May?" Steve asked

"Agent Melinda May-Coulson. His wife and our other handler" Kayla explained then looked over to Natasha and Clint "Who wants to tell Mel that her husband was killed by a psychotic Demi god?"

"Oh god, I forget about May" Natasha said, face palming

Agent Hill then came into the room and everyone paused "Agent Clark, Director Fury wants to see you" Kayla nodded

"Wish me luck and get ready to plan Fury's funeral" Kayla joked before leaving the room with Hill.

It was a quiet walk down the corridor. Kayla knew that Maria Hill wasn't a big fan of STRIKE Team Delta, as they broke almost every rule of SHIELD or wasn't that fond of mutants, so it wasn't that surprising that they weren't talking. When they reached Fury's office, She stopped her

"Agent Clark, Kayla" Hill began. Kayla turned to her "I just want you to know that, I'm sorry for your loss"

Kayla looked at her confused before entering her superior's office. She stood up straight and crossed her arms "You wanted to see me?"

Fury turned around to her "Would you like to sit down?"

"No" the answer was short and cold "Lets cut out the small talk and the bullshit. What did Loki mean? Do you know who my father is?"

"When we entered your DNA into the system, we found a fifty percent match to one of our agents. He didn't even know himself that your mother had given birth to you, si we swore them to secrecy and only three other people knew, and just know that this was to protect you" Fury explained sitting down in his chair

"And this agent was?" Kayla asked, annoyed and agitated by the fact that this had been hidden from her for so long

"Agent Phillip J. Coulson"

Kayla froze and went from confused to pissed off. She felt her chest closing up and was breathing at a rapid pace. Her legs gave way and the last thing she heard was someone calling for medical


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe it's destiny" Steve teased. Kayla rolled her eyes  
> "Then destiny's fucked up"

The Seven Avengers along with Dr Selving, gathered in Central Park with Loki chained up and ready to go back to Asgard.

Clint, Natasha and Kayla stepped out of their car, all three with sunglasses on their faces. Steve stepped off his Harley while Bruce and Tony got out of one of the billionaire's sports cars

Loki, looked at the group around him, and noticed STRIKE Team Delta glaring holes at him. Kayla kept her focus on him, clenching her fists open and shut.

"Goodbye my fellow friends, I shall return soon" Thor bellowed. They all nodded at the Demi God before he disappeared, using the Tesseract as transportation.

Natasha went to the trunk of the car and got out Bruce's duffle bag, handing it to him with a small smile. He was about to walk back over to Tony when Kayla stopped him

"Dr Banner, thank you for your help" Kayla told him "I know what it's like to be labelled 'impossible' or 'dangerous' but you're not alone and if you ever need to talk, ask Stark to hack my one of my phones and we can talk" Bruce chuckled at her

"Of course. Us dangerously impossible people have to stick together" Bruce paused "I'd advise you not to use any of you're powers for a while, not until we can identify what it is" Kayla nodded

"Of course doc" Kayla smiled slightly and Bruce went over to Tony. Steve walked over to her

"You did really good in a war for a spy, you all did" He said

"Thanks gramps, you did good too. First time not fighting Nazis?"

"Yeah" Steve chuckled "So where you off to now?"

Kayla smiled slightly "Tahiti. Mom wants us to go there with some friends while she's in DC, gives us, especially Clint, a break. Everything's changed for us, we need some time to take a breath before going back in the field and kicking ass again"

"Good, you guys need it. And thank you"

Kayla looked at him confused "For what?"

Steve scratched the back of his neck nervously "For treating me like a normal person"

Kayla let out a small laugh and Steve smiled at her "Honey, I may have the last name Coulson but I don't fangirl over you like everybody else in America. Key fact being I'm not American"

Clint interrupted whatever Steve was about going to say "Kayla, we gotta go. Hunter's gonna have a fit" he hollered but through his glasses, he was eyeing the Captain.

Kayla turned back to Steve "Gotta go, take care I guess" she walked back over to Natasha and got in the car not before sending him a small wave which he returned with a small salute.

"Yeah, take care"

**Two weeks later, Miami**

 

Steve felt there was something wrong with that warehouse. It was too quiet. Sure, it was in an abandoned **warehouse** but he'd learn from back in the 40s that not every warehouse was 'abandoned'

He walked away from his bike that he'd been travelling around on for the past two weeks, tracking down some of the Howling Commandos that were still alive, while also seeing some sights that he missed out on. He cautiously walked up to one of the old rusted windows and looked through to see several armed men and a man (He presumed was their leader) stalked to a woman, tied up in a chair, her dark brown locks covering her face.

Steve inhaled a sharp breath when he saw the leader slap her, the sound of his palm connecting to her face echoing and decided he should probably call one of the Avengers, maybe Tony but before he could reach for his phone, he heard the sound of a gun clicking behind him.

"Hands up!" The man spoke with a strong Spanish accent. Steve slowly put his hands up as the man patted him down, looking for weapons.

"Move it" he nudged him with the machine gun, leading him inside of the warehouse

All eyes seemed to be on him (and guns) as he entered. The leader, a Hispanic bald man in a white suit, looked at him, annoyed.

"Who is this?" He asked. Steve was too busy trying to make out who the girl in the chair was.

"I found him outside" Suddenly, the head looked up and Steve's eyes widened.

"You asshole" Kayla Clark -now Coulson- glared at him before getting up and slamming the leaders head into her knee before disarming a guard next to her and swung herself upwards, wrapping her legs around the neck of another one who came over to her, bringing them all down.

Steve decided to follow suit and elbowed the guard behind him in the face and jumped kicked another one who came in front of him but then looked around see the rest had been taken care of. He just couldn't see Kayla.

"Really?" A voice said and he jumped when in front of him, she appeared, a pissed look on her face. He stared at her outfit - Black over the knee boots, black skater skirt and a white cropped sweater- and was literally snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Kayla snapping her fingers

"Yes, I hate this outfit, I look like a girl" Kayla huffed, obviously reading his thoughts "Why are you here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and it was too quiet and then I saw him slap a woman and..." He trailed off

"One second" she rose her gun behind her and shot a guard reaching for his gun, how she did it without looking is beyond him.

"A. That is called reverse interrogation, you are lucky he gave me everything before I had to kill him. B. I do not need Captain freakin' America to save my ass, okay?" Kayla snapped

"I'm sorry" Steve apologised. Kayla tilted her head

"Whatever, doesn't matter, I've got Intel and you almost got a chance to save a damsel who wasn't in distress" They began walking out of the warehouse, Kayla tapping into her phone.

"I was hoping we'd see each other under situations where I wasn't completely pissed at you" Kayla said

"Maybe it's destiny" Steve teased. Kayla rolled her eyes

"Then destiny's fucked up"


	13. Sorry

**Hey guys!**

**So I'm back and I was looking over my fics and I decided I needed to delete one and I decided to discontinue it. You can use some stuff from here, re write if you want but I will not be continue it.**

**I also just got a Tumblr, same name. Send me prompts if you want for little one shots.**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
